Hyper Active
by NCHarryMaximumISPotterRide
Summary: What do we know about Mike Chang and his near mute sidekick, Matt Rutherford? Are they really as silent as we think? Or are they the most hyper people you're ever going to meet? Rachel Berry is about to find that answer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! And on a whole new subject! I was wondering the other day, "What do we know about Mike?" Not much, I tell you. Hence the story. And no, I sadly don't own Glee. :(

* * *

"Trio."

Mr. Schuester's one word rand through Rachel's head. She was meant for solos. Duets were almost too much. Trios? Now that was just overkill.

Mr. Schue started speaking again.

"There will be four groups of three, randomly pre-chosen by me, and your group is going to come up with a song that has three parts, and perform it for the other three groups. Three is the magic number here."

"Three. Magic. Right," Artie mumbled under his breath. Three was a very bad number for him. There were so many ways, he couldn't list them all.

"Groups…" Schuester started again. Puck gazed at Santana and Brittany, hoping for a chance to get with the cheerleaders. Kurt was smiling at Mercedes and Finn. Tina, Artie, and Quinn were all looking hopefully at each other. Mike and Matt were wondering who would be their third. And Rachel still wanted to go alone.

"…Are as follows." Cue groaning to pre-chosen groups. "Group one is Puck, Tina, and Finn." All three weren't too happy about that. Puck and Finn still seemed to hate each other, and Tina was in a group with two of the four most annoying people in glee club.

"Group two consists of Artie, Quinn, and Brittany." Artie and Quinn were pretty okay with that, as long as they could get Brittany to work along with them. Brittany was just upset that she wasn't with "Santany."

"Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana are group three." Santana rolled her eyes as Kurt and Mercedes did their little Kurcedes stupid handshake thingy. Kurt and Mercedes were ecstatic about it. Except for the Santana part,

"And group four is Mike, Matt, and Rachel."

Mike and Matt excitedly hi-fived, until they realized that Little Miss Diva was in their group. They turned and sighed as Rachel's hand shot in the air.

"Three things, Mr. Schue. First, I have to sing this as a solo. I can hardly sing a duet, and now you want me to sing a trio?

"Second, how did I get put with the silent people? They've each said about two sentences in the history of this glee club."

Mike and Matt looked at each other. The "She doesn't know about the Cheeseburger and Slushie incident," smirk was on both of their faces.

"And thirdly," Rachel annoyingly continued,

"How come Mike and Matt are in the same group? They're best friends! Its simply not fair."

Will sighed and started his rebuttal.

"Rachel, no, you cannot sing a solo. You can sing duets perfectly fine, and the assignment is a trio. Everyone else will be doing it, too."

Tina smacked her face as Artie whispered "That's what she said," into her ear.

Will continued, "I'm sure Mike and Matt can talk, and sing, very well. And the groups were totally random. That's how we ended up with a Cheerios group, too. I assure you, I would not have done that on purpose. So Rachel, deal with it."

Glee club was dismissed, and Rachel walked over to the M guys. "Auditorium at lunch tomorrow. I expect you to be there."

* * *

Sorry 'bout the short chapter. I cant sit, or write, for long periods of time.

But you're all wondering about the Cheeseburger and Slushie incident, now aren't you?

R&R and you'll find out!

NEW STORY: This is kinda an advertisment, but expect a Glee/NCIS crossover story soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Purple! Sorry about the long wait. Vacation, Broken Computers, Writer's block, you know the drill. So anyways, here be the next chapter, taking place after school, with guest appearances from Schuester, Finn, Sue, and Figgins! Inspiration? Well, I was playing Mario Kart the other day, and I was thinking, wouldn't it be fun to play this IRL? And automatically, these two popped in my mind! So, here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, copyright fox thingy, blah blah, Ryan Murphy, yada yada…

* * *

CHAPTER 2

As the kids walked out of Glee club, Finn ran up to Mike and Matt.

"Are you two ready?" He asked.

"Yea, we're just racing in invisible cars. No we're not ready! We have to get the track set up, actually get the go-karts, blahblah, yada yada," Matt replied.

"Okay, just asking," Finn replied. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Wouldn't Puck make a better Lakitu?"

Mike sighed. "If Puck knew about this, he'd want to be racing. Then he'd kick all of our butts. And of course it's a good idea. It's after school. No one's gonna catch us."

Finn threw his hands up in the "I surrender" fashion.

The three boys started heading out to Mike's F250.

"How did you get a truck like this?" Finn asked in amazement.

"Its called bribing and having awesome parents," Mike replied.

"And how come you aren't like this during school? You're always so quiet and stuff. It's weird!"

Matt rebuttled next. "Because of the exact thing you are displaying right now. Being annoying. 'WHY THIS WHY THAT?' ITS SO ANNOYING! We, the M bruthahs, don't like annoying people when other people are already annoying them. So really, we're nice people."

Finn nodded, pretending to understand what he meant, when Mike handed him a stack of orange traffic cones.

"Go set up the track. Make it something unusual, but maneuverable. And not anything that'll leave marks."

Finn just shrugged and went off to do what was asked of him.

The Asian then turned and looked at his friend with an evil smile on his face. He unstrapped the go-karts from the bed of his truck, and took out the machines made to look like the Mario and Luigi karts.

They each hopped inside their desired car, and drove into the sliding doors of William McKinley High School.

* * *

Finn pulled out the paper stoplight that he made and held it up, thanking whatever gods were up there for Mike and Matt not making him wear a costume. That just would've been humiliating.

"Are you ready?" He asked the drivers. They nodded back.

"3-2-1-Don't go!" He yelled, tricking both boys into going. "Haha, you gotta start over!" He joked.

Once Matt and Mike were (unhappily) back in position at the starting line, Finn got ready to start again.

"This is for real this time. I promise. 3-2-1-GO!"

Mike and Matt floored the gas pedal, and off they went. The tall football player could hear them shouting with joy as they sped off down the hallways.

He started running down to the finish line, when something grabbed his shoulders. He let out a yelp that sounded more like Kurt than himself, and was about to say something, when the thing behind him started talking.

"Now tell me something, Glee boy," the thing said. It was a womans voice, and he saw navy blue cotton/polyester sleeves on the arms that belonged with the hands that were on his shoulder. _Man, I've been spending too much time around Kurt, _he thought before the woman started speaking again. "What are the traffic cones in the hallway for, what was that noise I just heard echoing past my office, and why are you holding a preschooler's art project?"

"Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford are playing IRL Mario Kart and they wanted me to be their Lakitu so I accepted and that noise you just heard were the go-karts I'm holding the stoplight and the finish line is in front of the choir room!"

Finn couldn't believe he just said that. He was always the one standing up for people, and now he just surrendered Mike and Matt?

He didn't have anymore time to think because Ms. Sylvester yanked his arm and dragged him down the hallway that he had been down many times before. The hallway that led to the choir room.

* * *

As Finn said go, gas pedals were down and the boys were off. Despite getting angry about the false start, this was the most fun either of them had had since the cheeseburger and slushie incident. All thoughts of the torture that they were going to get from Rachel tomorrow were pushed to the back of their heads by the wind rushing past them.

It was creepy at parts though. Matt narrowly avoided colliding with Mike at a U-turn, and there was a permanent scratch in the wall from Mike's tire.

After a few minutes, the finish line was finally in sight. Mike was in the lead. But then, Matt floored the gas pedal one last time, and swerved towards the finish line about half of a second ahead of Mike.

"LUIGI FOR THE WIN!" Matt shouted happily. Mike was staring, depressed looking, at him while he did his happy dance, but he stopped dancing when he saw Mike's face turn from one of defeat to one of fear.

"I'm sorry!" Finn exclaimed as Matt turned around. "She made me!"

* * *

"Mike, Matt, why would you do this?" Will exclaimed. "Its obviously against school rules, and you could've hurt someone! And don't say 'it was after school so we thought it'd be okay' because its still school property, and we're still responsible for you!"

Finn grimaced as Schuester talked to his friends. The only time he had ever heard him this mad was when he and Puck sliced the tires on Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers. And it got even worse when Ms. Sylvester started talking.

"These boys clearly violated school rules, and maybe they wouldn't be in as much trouble, if Rainbow Fish here," she said, motioning to Finn, "grew some balls and said he was the one responsible. So think boys, if it wasn't for Lakitu, or should I say 'Lack-of-two,' you wouldn't be here!"

"Are you_ trying_ to turn my students against each other!" asked. "Finn did the right thing, telling you!"

"William! Sue! Enough!" Figgins interrupted, startling everybody. "Matthew, Michael, and Finn all did something wrong, and they will get punished. But there is no need to fight about it! Mr. Chang and Mr. Rutherford will each have two detentions, and Mr. Hudson will have one."

Matt tried not to giggle. It was funny being called Mr. He could just see it. "It's MR. Rutherford to you." But he was awakened from his dream by an angry Sue Sylvester.

"DETENTION! DETENTION! These boys should be expelled, at the least! All three of them! Through them into the fiery dungeons of doom! I never want to see these three again!"

"Sue! You do not always get what you want! Michael, Matthew, Finn, you are excused. You will meet in Mr. Schuester's room after school tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Yea, I know Rachel wasn't in the chapter, but I just had to write this! And I just invented the part about sliding doors. But I didn't want them to pull a justin Beiber and run into the door. So, please R&R! Reviews are like French fries! They keep me going! (What? Cholesterol? What's this cholesterol you speak of?)


End file.
